


It Reminded Me of You

by SuperDarkRose



Series: You Look Perfect Tonight [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a sucker for fluffy stories, M/M, Mild Language, Nashville Predators, Pre-Slash, Self-Esteem Issues, because who doesn't love hot chocolate, fluffy sweaters, soft, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: "It was cold.Plain and simple. It was freezing cold, and he was from Finland for fucks sakes! Born and raised in the cold wet weather of the country. He should be used to the cold, right?Wrong.Juuse knew what would make this better, but he was currently alone, and he was mulling over why he keeps failing his team. Not just his team, but Pekka as well.And that's just something that he can't allow...he's just not sure what he can do to solve it."





	It Reminded Me of You

**Author's Note:**

> Another story about my two favorite boys, and their journey in trying to figure out their feelings for each other. 
> 
> Not sure why, but I've gotten the writer's bug, and so far I'm loving everything that I've been writing. So, I hope you guys enjoy! This was once again a prompt from Tumblr, from '100 Ways to say I Love You.' This has to be one of my faves so far, but I'm currently working on other stories for not only Pekka and Juuse but also some other players in the mix. 
> 
> This is, like I said, a slow journey to discovering their own feelings for each other, but the journey is defiantly worth taking. The end result will hopefully be fully satisfying. Thank you so much again for all the Kudos and love for my last story, so I present to you another story of soft fluffy love, with a bit of angst in between.
> 
> *Note : This is once again set within the season that's going on now. So, this event takes place in between the break after the CBJ game on Nov.7th and the PIT Penguins game on Nov. 11th. So, there's a three day gap in between both of these games. If you'd like to learn more outside of the story about this regular season in hockey then I'm more than open to discussions! I love hockey, I actually watch hockey, so if you have questions don't hesitate to ask! For this story I didn't italicized anything because there were no other English speakers, but they are speaking Finnish to each other. Because...duh.
> 
> Thanks again! Enjoy!

It was cold.

 

Plain and simple. It was freezing cold, and he was from Finland for fucks sake! Born and raised in the cold wet weather of the country. He should be used to the cold, right?

 

Wrong.

 

He hated the cold. It made his teeth chatter, and his whole body shake. He always wore big sweaters and hats, sometimes knit hats or beanies to cover his ears. He had remembered last season he would come into the arena bundled up from head to toe in winter clothes, and the whole locker room would chirp the hell out of him for hours for being so cold natured.

 

Emelin even laughed at him for it, who went out in shorts and t-shirts even when it was 60 or 50 degrees outside. He was also Russian so there’s that.

 

But he couldn’t help it, and yeah it really didn’t make any sense. He grew up on the ice. He should be used to the chill, right?

 

Wrong.

 

It was beyond different from being on the ice playing or practicing than just being outside walking around. On the ice, surprising to those that didn’t know, he does sweat, a lot. It’s pretty disgusting and one aspect of the sport he’d rather live without, but he always got hot. When outside walking around, it was the total opposite. It was always cold.

 

Summer, that’s the season to his heart. He loved summer. But he also got to see his family, friends, and homeland in the summer, so yeah it was pretty great.

 

Today was a completely different story.

 

He was bundled up underneath one of his fluffy blankets on the comfy sofa, watching some replays from the last game that he had played. Pekka always told him never to dwell on any mistakes for a long period of time, but he was still young for one, and he was always self-criticizing himself. He would over-analyze and criticize his own play probably longer than he should.

 

Yeah they won the game that he was in net for, and yeah it was his first win of the season, and yeah he had, he had seen that look that Pekka always gave him. Pride, and maybe, something more, but he still wasn’t sure. After what had happened a couple days ago on the drive home he wasn’t sure of anything anymore.

 

For so long he had idolized Pekka. I mean, who wouldn’t?! It was fucking Pekka Rinne! The greatest, at least in his opinion, the best and greatest goalie in the league. He had watched his game plays since he was 12 years old and still watched game play. But now...

 

He felt..confused. He felt..lost. He had these feelings trapped inside of him for a man twice his age, and a man that he was 100% sure was straight. Juuse had struggled to figure out his own sexuality and it didn’t help being in a locker room full of other attractive men.

 

He’d struggled and he finally learned that he wasn’t attracted to girls at all. Unfortunately in the world of hockey he had to keep all of these urges to himself. The struggle to come to terms with who he was, and also being a goalie at the same time. His parents supported him, but had warned him to keep it quiet. In the world of sports it could have ruined everything he had worked so hard to achieve.

 

He’s never told anyone other than his parents, and they sort of found out on their own. So, he was terrified to reveal anything for fear of being rejected or worse being sent out from the NHL. He loved what he did and he loved Nashville, so he had to be careful regardless.

 

He’s never even told Pekka, and he swore he’d never be the same again if he ever saw anything but contempt or concealed disgust in his eyes.

 

So, he shivered and shook as he tried to get warm, but it seemed nearly impossible, and being added with the probing thoughts of his own struggles didn’t make him feel any warmer.

 

He was just about to try and get up to make some hot cocoa when the door opened and footsteps came in. “Juuse? Where are you?”

 

Juuse smiled, feeling warm instantly just by the voice that was so familiar to him. “I’m in the living room Pekka,” he called out and then heard footsteps make their way towards where he sat.

 

“Hey bud. How’s it going?” Pekka looked up and saw the game from last week and smiled.

 

“You did so well in this game.”

 

Juuse shrugged. “I guess.”

 

Pekka gave him a look. “You guess? What does that mean?” He came around to sit next to him on the sofa, not close, but being that the sofa was smaller, and he was a tall man, he could still throw an arm over the back of the sofa and touch him if he really wanted too.

 

Juuse shrugged again. “I don’t know, just. I don’t like that I gave up that goal, and that one too. I could have helped keep us in if...if I didn’t let the puck in.”

 

“It’s going to happen Juus, there’s never a perfect game. I’ve lost games too. No ones perfect Juus.”

 

“But you’ve had a near perfect season so far, and I’ve only won...one.” Juuse slumped where he sat cross-legged on the sofa, buried underneath the fluffy covers around him.

 

He felt Pekka scoot a bit closer to him, and he really wished he hadn’t but he couldn’t say no to him. “Look, this is your first official season being in the NHL. You’re also still learning, and they’ve only given you three starts. Its not fair that you haven’t been given more starts but hopefully they’ll push to giving you more after the LA game. You were amazing out on the ice! Sure you made some mistakes but so do I! You have no idea how proud I am of you. You’ve done amazing so far and trust me, I know you’ll do amazing for this team when I’m finally done.”

 

Juuse eyes got wide at his last statement. “When you’re done? When?!”

 

Pekka laughed hard leaning closer to Juuse making him blush at how close he was to him. “Not for awhile. I still feel really good so I won’t be stopping anytime soon. Don’t worry, you won’t be getting rid of me just yet.”

 

“But..what if..I don’t want you gone at all?”

 

It was soft, but he was pretty sure Pekka heard him when he finally had the courage to look back up at him and swore he saw his eyes go dark with..something. He would have said more if Pekka hadn’t touch his skin, where his hand brushed up against the back of his neck and he looked at him with concern.

 

“Woah you’re cold! You should have told me I would have turned on the heat. Here, do you want some hot cocoa?” Juuse blushed, trying hard to suppress the shiver that wanted to shoot right up his spine after feeling the soft touch to his skin, but nodded and watched as Pekka got up.

 

He headed straight towards the kitchen as if determined and on a mission. He always got that same look during a game too. Cold, hard determination to make his team proud. To take care and not let anyone down. Juuse was happy for a moment that he was gone because he was defiantly sure he wouldn’t be able to hide the deep blush that crept up along his neck.

 

He buried further into the blankets, shivering more, and regretting leaving his sweatshirt at his apartment.

 

By the time Pekka had come back, he had two cups of hot cocoa and saw that Juuse was still watching the game. He sighed and moved to grab the remote from Juuse’s hand.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Wait.”

 

Juuse instantly stilled and he defiantly noticed how Pekka seemed to straighten up more when Juuse listened to him. He watched Pekka push buttons on the remote until a different game came on. The...

 

Juuse looked up at Pekka cautiously and there he saw it written all over his face. “I told you that no goalie is perfect, and this is more than true. Especially in this moment.” Pekka never looked over to him and Juuse understood why. It was always hard watching the Stanley Cup Finals.

 

Juuse had remembered it like it was yesterday. It had felt like a failure just as he knew for sure that Pekka felt worse than that. He had consoled with him later saying how he felt like he failed his home, his family, the city of Nashville...

 

It had nearly devastated him.

 

Juuse was there when he nearly fell apart and for first time. It was the first time he had ever seen Pekka cry. It broke his heart. They had come a long way from that moment and then he understood why he was showing him this.

 

“You see? Your mistakes can’t define you, your actions can show the world who you really are. Never ever give up on who your are, and never give up on what you want for yourself. I still haven’t given up, it’s just taken me a little bit longer to see what I truly want to fight for.” Pekka did look over at him this time but this time instead of a deep sadness there was warmth and softness around his eyes.

 

Juuse’s breath caught in his throat and he had to look away for fear of doing something stupid. The moment seemed to burst again when Pekka brushed his fingers, accidentally, Juuse figured, against the back of his neck and then quickly jerked away.

 

“Shit. You’re still cold.”

 

Juuse just shrugged and sipped on his hot cocoa. Pekka nodded, placing his own cup on the table in front of him, and got up making Juuse look after him. It didn’t take long before Pekka was coming back with something in his hands. “Um, Juus?”

 

Juuse looked up and saw the light blue sweater in his hands. It was big and fluffy and everything that Juuse loved. “Here. Put this on it’ll keep you warm. I bet you forgot your sweatshirt again didn’t you?”

 

He chirped him but Juuse laughed, placing the cup down on the table before reaching for the sweater. “Yeah. I can’t help it. Between practice and games I’m surprised I don’t forget to shower!”

 

Pekka chuckled as he came back to sit beside him on the sofa as Juuse began the process of pulling the sweater over his head. “You shower at the rink.”

 

“Pekka.”

 

Pekka laughed again but then stopped as Juuse stood up to pull the sweater down completely. It was huge, fluffy, and very warm. He loved it. He sat back down and snuggled into the sweater, smiling as he buried his nose into the warm material. He took a deep breath and then sighed openly as he realized why the sweater was so big.

 

“Pekka? Is this your sweater?” He asked cautiously.

 

He was met with silence and as he looked over he saw a deep blush gracing Pekka’s skin. “Um, if..if you don’t like it then, I mean..it..it just. It reminded me of you, and I knew you were cold...”

 

“Pekka.”

 

“And I just wanted to help make you feel warm because I knew you were down and I hate seeing you like that...”

 

“Pekka.”

 

“But..but if you don’t want to wear it then it’s fine. I can take it back I’m sorry if I..”

 

“Pekka!” Pekka himself jumped slightly as he felt Juuse reach other to hold his hand, and squeeze it in his. His hand was so much bigger than his, and so warm. He tried not to think about it as he got Pekka calmed down.

 

“Hey, deep breaths. Okay? Good.”

 

Pekka did as Juuse asked and slowly he felt calmer, the small weight of Juuse’s hand in his a steady presence as his heart slowed down. It still kept a steady pace because now he realized Juuse was holding his hand and dear god he shouldn’t be feeling this way at his age.

 

“Pekka, I love it. It’s so warm, and..and it reminds me of you too. Big, warm, soft, and safe.” He takes a deep breath of it again, breathing in the deep scent of his cologne and just pure Pekka imbedded within the fabric. “I love it is what I’m saying. Thank you, but I can still give it back if you want me too?”

 

“No! No I mean..no. It looks..um. It looks really nice on you.” Pekka swallows hard trying to keep everything down but Juuse just squeezes his hand making him look back at Juuse again.

 

Juuse is finally seeing him. Seeing Pekka the way he’s always wanted too, and Pekka still hasn’t even tried to pull his hand away. “Um..Pekka?”

 

And now Pekka is looking at him, something darker, softer in his eyes. A deep fondness that he only sees sited towards him. “Yeah?”

 

“Is this..is this okay?”

 

It’s a loaded question for sure but Pekka smiles understanding and anxiousness seems to melt away as he scoots closer to him. “Just as long as you’re okay with me doing this?”

 

Juuse then feels Pekka pull his hand away and Juuse has two seconds to try and not feel disappointed when Pekka moves in even closer and wraps an arm around his shoulders. Juuse’s breath hitches as Pekka pulls him in close, and he goes willingly as he’s tucked in close against Pekka’s warm body.

 

Juuse can’t hold back anymore and turns into the warm, wanting to absorb it all like a sponge as he nuzzles in against Pekka’s shoulder. He can’t see, but he feels a smile on his head as Pekka leans against him. “Yeah, I’m more than okay with this.” Juuse finally answers and Pekka sighs happily before moving to grab the covers that had fallen off the sofa.

 

He wraps them both in the cover, Juuse tucking his feet underneath him as he leans further into Pekka’s body. He then grabs the remote and turns it to something happier and lighter in tone. Juuse sighs not really caring what was on anymore, too preoccupied with the warmth of Pekka’s body along his, and the feeling of his big hands combing through his hair. He’s more relaxed than he’s been all week, and it just feels like it gets even better with Pekka right beside him, holding him, and keeping him safe.

 

He knows they still have a lot to talk about. Concealed feelings, and later they’ll have to figure out whatever relationship that they’re starting with each other. For now though he watches some crappy TV, loving the way Pekka holds him close, the strong scent of Pekka surrounding him. To a point where he even forgets about his hot cocoa, which he defiantly knows has gone cold.

 

[The End](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much again for taking the time to read my story! I love any kudos and comments are always welcomed! Be watching out for more stories because I'm on a roll, and I'm feeling good! More Hockey more Fluff!
> 
> *Note: Yes, I know Juuse was sent back up to Milwaukee to the Admirals to get some ice time. Yes, I fully agree with this decision. No, my stories will not fully follow the time-line of the events that have happened. I might write a short piece about whenever he had to leave to go up, and how Pekka handled whenever Juuse had to leave, but I'm feeling more fluffy right now, and not angsty, but it will come, trust me. I'm evil. ;)


End file.
